fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste Lilith
Appearance Celeste is a brown haired woman with her hair up with a white hairband that ends in a red-violet ball and a longer bang of hair on her right side. She looks a bit more older than her own age, helping to her own image as older sister character while the most striking feature of Celeste is her prosthetic mechanical arm with three long fingers. Personality Without a doubt, Celeste has probably one of the most diverse personality that can be found without having a split personality. She appears to change from a wise doctor to that of an innocent maiden, back to that of a big sister, reverting to a female with the spirit and youthfulness of a young girl and the knowledge of a mature woman. One of the more noticeable traits of Celeste is that she can be rather unpredictable, as it is rather difficult, if not impossible to discern her thoughts or motives at times. Despite her personality having different ways of revealing themselves, the one thing that has never changed in her is the philosophy’s that she lives her life by. While most may think them to be rather trivial, there is one that stands out the most, and serves as probably the most characteristic piece of who she is. Celeste her believe in the philosophy that the only thing that is actually word risking one’s life is "one's legacy", a belief that was passed down by her rehabilitator. She believes that no matter what happens, so long as something of her exists that would be capable of defining some of her deeds or something that is capable of resembling her, she can never be truly defeated since she will be remembered for her deeds and hopefully also for who she was as a person. Perhaps an extension of this belief is derived from the promise that she had made in the past. She had promised to never allow her past to control her, living not only for herself, but also for those she lost the moment that she put the sentinel mask on her face. In addition to Celeste's great trust in the power of one's legacy, she also has a rather deep understanding of the power of love. She possesses incredible insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something. Celeste seems to be proud of her own power, but unlike one would expect with that pride, she seemingly possesses no physical signs of arrogance or overconfidence. Celeste’s almost immature and free-spirited personality masks her sage-like and experienced attitude, revealing those parts of her when the situation demands it. Celeste is prone to think several steps ahead when facing opponents and giving her a remarkable (almost annoying) talent for strategic fights that help her to defeat even opponents that have more brute power than what she has. However, while these traits do have a place in her real personality, much of her outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional facade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with her to underestimate her knowledge and ability. At the core, she is a remarkably devoted protector whose primary focus and personal duty is to her friends and family ( even if they most likely will never know of the protection she gave them). Though she hides it well behind a veil of kindness and helping, Celeste is still a young maiden at heart after all, despite how she may act at times.. History Magical Abilities Take Over Take-over is her favored style of magic, although also the one with which she has had the most backlash in the beginning. It allows her in essence to take on the appearance and powers of other beings, not only boosting her chances to quickly adapt to the situation, but also giving her an excuse to practice different martial arts styles as she would call it. Her most common take-over resembles an armed robot, mostly to enhance her strength, and defense, although she herself stated that it is partially due to how she looks in the take-over. Jizuri *'Immense Speed: '''One of the main ability's granted by Jizuri is her increased speed not only to her normal speed, but also when she charges some power in her legs, which can increase her speed easily with another factor 20, with the highest speed ever measured in this form being 1000 mph. Unlike her Byakko, this one puts most of her power in her speed. While the full potential is not shown, the few times that she used to charge some power in her legs made the few opponents who got to see that speed fearful of what it could become when fully mastered. Even though her speed is her main forte with this form, she is actually fearful of the speeds she can achieve with Jizuri. * '''Enhanced Senses': This form causes Celeste's sense of smell, sight and taste to skyrocket, far surpassing the ones of the human body. It also makes things difficult to hide from her, since she can see and hear anyone's movement and pinpoint their location in an area of 100 meter. * Enhanced Strength: In this form, celeste's strength has been vastly enhanced to the point of being able to fight on equal grounds with most demons found in the grand magic tournament, save for some of the strongest demons in there. * Enhanced Durability: Mostly thanks to her armor, her defense in this form is enhanced to the point of being capable of withstanding hits from crash-magic without experiencing trouble when being hit point-blank with crash-magic. Downside to that defense is that the moment she releases her take-over, her body starts to show the bruises and other damages to her body more clearly while also making her experience the pain of the wounds. Byakko *'Immense Durability': One of the main abilities granted by Byakko is her increased resistance to not only physical but magical damage. Unlike her Jizuri, this one puts most of her power in her defense. While the full potential is not shown, it was strong enough to endure the fights where most o f her forms for take-over come from while her mastery over byakko was still at the beginning which might elude to the potential resistance of this form when fully mastered. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite her bulky appearance, Celeste is very fast and agile, unfitting for her big build which usually suprises her opponents in the beginning. While it is by no means her fastest form, it is fast enough to keep up with most opponents that are based on speed. *'Enhanced Strength: '''In this form, celeste's strength has been vastly enhanced to the point of being able to fight on equal grounds with demons found in the grand magic tournament, save for the some of the strongest demons in there. '''The ogre king' This spell exchanges her ever-so youthful appearance with a more grotesque one, vaguely reminiscent of that of an ogre. This form was obtained when Celeste fought the leader of an Ogre colony. The transformation enhances all her natural abilities several times, as well as giving her some new ones. The transformation-process gathers a massive wave of Magical energy, which drains the surrounding area. After the gathering of energy, her skin is covered by brown scales of Magic. In her new form, Celeste's pale skin color has been exchanged with a dark shade of brown. Her hair has become pure white and even become shorter, barely reaching below her shoulder blades.Two hornlike pieces of body seem to have grown out of her skull, annoying celeste slightly since she preferred to be without horns.Both her irises, have become scarlet red and her pupils constantly appears to be elipsed. Two black, scar-like marks appears under one eye each, mimicking the appearance of tears. While the change isn't extremely radical compared to other users of Take Over, this form's strength is worlds apart from her human form. * Enhanced Senses: This form causes Celeste's sense of smell, hearing and taste to skyrocket, far surpassing the ones of the human body. Especially her sense of hearing is enhanced, as it enables her to hear conversations clearly kilometers away from her current location. It also makes things difficult to hide from her, since she can hear anyone's movement and pinpoint their location. Her sense of hearing makes her vulnerable to loud noises, though. * Immense Strength: In this form, Celeste's strength has been vastly enhanced in order to match the one of a true Ogre Nymph King. Unlike the said creature, which is rather bulky unlike herself, she packs more power then one would think since she can easily bend solid steel bars in this one with just 2 fingers. While it is probably one of her strongest take-overs if not the strongest in pure brute strength, she does not like to use this one since it makes her repulsive in her eyes -even though she claims that she gets exhausted too fast in that form in front of others- The harpy queen This spell allows her to change to a harpy queen. Once started, Celeste's entire skin becomes pitch black during the transformation. Even her clothes become black as the night. Her hair lengthens to below her shoulder blades, appearing wilder, the color of it becoming a dirty purple with two small jet black horns. While her mouth remains the same, her teeth become sharper. The eyes themselves also change with the sclera turning completely black, the eye itself becoming amber. Her body however receives the most notable changes. As her skin starts to get a normal color back, it becomes more toned, her muscles less defined than normal. Her hands grow to claws, able to slash through various tough materials. Her clothing attire consist of a black, bordering on gray, bodysuit with what seems like bones that protect her sides and back, although her shoulders and legs are kept bare. Her breasts are now more pronounced, with small metallic bones under them. From the wrist to her elbows, wings appear on the back of her arm with each of them big enough to cover her own body in both width as well as length. The boots that cover the talons on her feet are the combined work of the delicate and nuanced workmanship of a smith's utmost effort and a tailor making it comfortable to wear, succeeding in granting it an air of formidability and a fine construction, neither exquisite nor crude, and it instead perfectly melds magnificence and functionality. *'Flight': In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an raven;s, Celeste is capable of flight. *'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Celeste's speed increases dramatically, being measured at 180 mph. *'Immense Strength:' When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. The Amazoness Queen 'This spell allows her to change to a amazoness queen. Once started, Celeste's entire skin becomes pure white during the transformation. Even her clothes become white as the snow. Her hair changes color to blue, appearing wilder. While her mouth remains the same, her teeth become sharper. The eyes themselves also change with the sclera turning ocean blue, the eye itself remaining white. Her right eye is covered with a black eyepatch, adorned with a skull that mostly serves to lengthen her battles. Her body however receives the most notable changes. As her skin starts to get a normal color back, it becomes more toned, her muscles more defined than normal. Her clothing attire consist of brown leather, bandages and some fur, although her shoulders and legs are kept bare. As the transformation finishes, she raises her right hand to the sky to pull out her sword while speaking a single line; bow down to the queen of the amazons. *'Master Swordswoman: Due to the amazones being dependable, and rather masterful weapon users, her skills with the sword have been honed to a masterful level in this form, letting her strike multiple times while being able to change the types of attack (from slashing to piercing) without any difficulty. *'Enhanced Speed:' While in this form, Celeste's speed increases, being measured at 80 mph. *'Enhanced Strength:' When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break steel blades with ease. requip: Although not really one of her best styles of magic, she does have enough experience with it to allow her access to her armors, weapons or tools, though she is not above using it simply for dressing up when in an hurry. Equipment Allen wrench Her pipe, which looks like a kiseru. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Female